Interrogation
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Whoever was feeling the need to breath on his neck was sending shivers down his spine and not in a bad way either.. Suddenly, it seemed that the Code was far away... Make that very very far away. RavessxHarrier


**Interrogation  
**

**A/N Yeah, I should probably be writing one of my other stories, but I have some serious writer's block for them all, so... Well for some reason I felt like writing this. It's a oneshot, by the way. RavessxHarrier because I'm a nut who thought up that paring. Oh, and just so you know, I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**

* * *

**Someone was breathing down his neck, something that was very hard to do when you were riding a skimmer, causing Harrier to draw two conclusions. One; he was in fact not riding a skimmer anymore, and two; he would have to open his eyes if he wanted to know who was standing that close behind him. So he did so, his eyelids feeling unusually heavy and his head pounding. The fact that he was currently tied to a chair did not bode well with him either. That lead him to another set of conclusions. One; his squadron had just lost the engagement they were in. Two; the Cyclonians that defeated him decided for some reason to keep him captive instead of killing him. And three; whoever was feeling the need to breath on his neck was sending shivers down his spine... and not in a bad way either. He turned his head to see who it was, but a soft hand was suddenly on his cheek, preventing him from getting even a glance at whoever it was.

"Now, now... You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would you?" The voice behind him was soft and as smooth as silk. It was unmistakably feminine and something about it made his heart skip a beat.

"I already know who you are..." His voice was barely above a hoarse whisper. "Ravess..." Yes, he remembered that much. "How is it... How is it that you never missed?"

Her lips were right next to his ear now, causing the tips of them to go red. "You seem like the kind of man that wouldn't miss either..." Her warm breath brushed against the side of his face, bringing a flush to his cheeks. Somehow, he didn't think they were talking about the same thing.

"Why am I still alive?"

"Oh, would you rather be dead? Don't you think being alive is so much more... _pleasurable?" _He was having a hard time comprehending her words, instead focusing in on the tone in which she was saying them. It made him squirm a bit, suddenly feeling a bit warm. Her hands hand been on his shoulders, but they now began sliding down his chest.

Harrier didn't like this. It was most definitely against the Code. Of course, it wasn't like she cared. "What... What is it that you want from me?"

Ravess slipped around to face him, her hands reaching back to run her fingers through his ponytail, pressing her body close to his. "You're so impatient... Fine then, if you must.... I want to ask you if you'd like to try a new _position_?" Her hands had moved again, caressing his chest. His mind fluttered to the many different ways he could take that, most of them being against the Code.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up as his mind searched for a reply. He stared at her for a few moments, his lips moving but no sound coming out. Finally, he managed to find his words. "Not any that you'd give me... I obey the Code."

"That's a shame... The Cyclonians could really use a man like you... _I _could use a man like you..."

This situation was entirely out of his control, and he really really didn't like it. "I... I'd never do something like _that._"

"You don't really mean that," she replied smoothly, pointedly looking down.

His already flushed face flushed even deeper as he glanced down, realizing that she was right. He began squirming, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"So then tell me... What do you _really _mean?" Her tongue flicked around his ear, making it increasingly hard to concentrate. Suddenly, it seemed that the Code was far away.  
Her legs wrapped themselves around his torso and the back of the chair, her lips pressing fiercely against his.

Make that very _very _far away.

Ravess's tongue played across his lips, seeking admittance. When he did not oblige, she bit down on his lower lip, causing them to part without his consent, her tongue slipping inside. He didn't let out a cry of pain. For some reason it didn't seem to hurt him. Instead, he felt... excited, lustful, and a whole host of other things the Code would look down on, but by now, the Code was the last thing on his mind.

Harrier strained forward against his bonds, as if trying to gain dominance in this, his tongue wrestling against hers, but she wasn't one to give up so easily, her nails digging into his shoulders, the pain only seeming to heighten his excitement.

She pulled back from him, leaving him breathless, his eyes just begging for more. Then his eyes widened as he realized just what he had done. His gaze dropped to the floor as the guilt set in, making her smirk in amusement.

"Commander Ravess! We're approaching the Storm Hawk's location!"

She tilted her head, nodding toward the voice. "Alright... Throw him in with the others." She leaned in toward him again, her tongue making one last drag across his lips. "We'll just have to finish this later, won't we?"

**A/N Er... Yeah... No comment....**


End file.
